Luna Loud
}}'Luna Loud '''is a main character in ''The Loud House. and in the ''In a Locked Room'' series of roleplays. Biography Luna is 15 years old, making her the third oldest of the Loud children, while also being the middle child of the older siblings. Her most annoying habit is speaking in a British, or Swedish accent.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Loud#Biography Early life Luna's passion for rock music developed when she was in the 7th grade. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert, and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Swagger, on stage singing, and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick, and suddenly found that the world of rock was where she was meant to be. Since that day, she has viewed Mick as a hero, because he gave her the inspiration to rock on. Personality Luna is a wild, caring, and joyful girl. She's considered the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with Leni she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Loud#Personality After her first concert, she developed an interest in rock music. She is a big fan of several rock groups and her dream is to become a rockstar. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist. Her skills aren't limited to just the guitar though. She also plays the drums as well as other instruments. She tends to speak in a British accent when she listens to music; something that her siblings consider to be an annoying habit. Most of the time, she can be found practicing with her guitar, or listening to rock music. She rarely gets angry, but she will get upset if someone turns off her music, and in some cases, she will get agitated by her siblings. She gets depressed when her family isn't with her, or when she upsets her siblings. Changes Like some canon characters from IaLR, Luna has a few changes. She is shown playing music less. Appearance Luna has short brown hair styled into a pixie cut. She also has freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eye shadow.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Loud#Appearance Her original design showed her with a black shirt, red skirt, and white boots, before her color scheme was transitioned to purple. In her final attire, she wears a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a plaid purple skirt, a grey belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists. Her nightwear consists of a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, and matching slippers. For swimwear, she wears her signature shirt with matching bikini bottoms. Alternatively, she also wears a purple Hawaiian shirt and shorts. She had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a rocker. Originally she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and white socks worn high. Guitar Her guitar has a purple color scheme, similar to Luna's wardrobe, and it also comes with a purple guitar pic. She can plug it into numerous amps. Her guitar seems to be a hybrid of a Gibson Firebird, or Epiphone Explorer (with their iconic slanted body), and a Gibson V-Factor (with its iconic inward indent) resulting in a slanted 'X' body. Trivia *Luna was named after one of two pet Dachshunds Chris Savino once owned. *Luna sleeps with headphones on while playing loud rock music. *Lincoln, Lori and Lana occasionally ask Luna for "a little music" depending on the situation, to which she responds by saying "You got it, man/sis! 1, 2, 3!" *Her singing gives Lisa tinnitus. *Luna is the sister most frequently seen carrying Lily when all the Loud siblings are together or on the move, along with Lincoln, Lori and Leni. *She often calls her sisters and Lincoln "dude" or sometimes "bro" to the latter. *Her hair is the darkest shade of brown of the brunette sisters. *She is one of four Loud sisters to wear earrings (in her case, paperclip). The other three being Lori, Leni, and Lola. *She is one of two sisters to wear eye shadow (in her case, purple). The other one being Lori. *She is the only Loud sister to wear boots. *Luna is the loudest of the Loud siblings. *She is the only Loud sister with revealed origin story. *Her name is the Spanish word for "moon". *Her amplifier, Sterrett, is named after comic strip artist Cliff Sterrett, the same comic strip artist Cliff is named after. *Luna insists on going to her siblings' first concerts, trying to make it a good experience for them, only for her to ruin it. Lincoln's first concert was her first success. *Luna's ideal superpower is to be able to play superpower chords. *Though not necessarily a tomboy, because of her punkish attire, she is probably the fourth most masculine and tomboyish Loud sister after Lana, Lynn and Lisa, but she does display some feminine characteristics, such as wearing a skirt, sensitivity and a kind, maternal demeanor (which is something she shares with Leni). *Luna, along with Lynn, are the only siblings to have a logo on their shirts (in her case, a skull). **Luna having a skull, while Lynn has a large Number one. *Luna is strong enough to carry Lynn. *Luna has many guitars, but the purple one is most likely her favorite. *Luna's favorite movies are School of Rock and This Is Spinal Tap. *Luna appears to be somewhat flexible as she can easily go into a drop split. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Loud House-related